Zombie Bobsled Team
(Only possible if triggered before bobsled is destroyed.) |first seen = Level 3-6 |flavor text = Zombie Bobsled Team worked hard to get where they are. They live together, eat brains together, and train together to become a cohesive zombie unit. }} Zombie Bobsled Team is a zombie that always appears in a group of four zombies in a bobsled. All four zombies wear red body suits to represent that their team color is red. They only appear after a Zomboni has left an ice trail. When they appear, they will push a bobsled onto the lawn, and once it is completely on the screen, they will jump in. While in the bobsled, they are very fast and usually cannot be stopped. The bobsled will fade away after the end of it goes off the ice or if the sled is destroyed, after which the four zombies will walk forward normally. After this, they act like four regular zombies. They are the 14th type of zombies the player will encounter in Adventure Mode, but they can be skipped by destroying the ice trails quickly using Jalapenos, similar to Backup Dancer. If the player has not encountered them but has already seen the Zomboni, the game will count them as encountered in the Suburban Almanac. Suburban Almanac entry ZOMBIE BOBSLED TEAM These zombies appear in teams of four. Toughness: low (each zombie) Bobsled Toughness: low Special: only appears on ice Zombie Bobsled Team worked hard to get where they are. They live together, eat brains together, and train together to become a cohesive zombie unit. Overview The team and the bobsled absorb 1080 damage per shot altogether. The bobsled absorbs 280 damage per shot and its appearance changes upon absorbing 100 and 200 damage per shot before disintegrating at 300 damage per shot. Each zombie absorbs 200 damage per shot and each zombie's appearance changes upon absorbing 100 damage per shot before dying at 200 damage per shot. Encounters *Adventure Mode: 3-6, 3-7, 3-9, 3-10 *Mini-games: Bobsled Bonanza, Invisi-ghoul *Co-op Mode: Co-op Bowling *Others: Versus Mode It never appears apart from a Zomboni or an ice trail. Strategies The Zombie Bobsled Team fortunately only appears where a Zomboni has left a trail of ice, unless fighting Dr. Zomboss or in Survival Mode, in which case they will not appear at all. The bobsled has low toughness, although it is quite hard to destroy the bobsled before it reaches the end of the ice trail, due to its high speed. Potato Mines are handy against these zombies, as a Potato Mine at the end of the ice trail will destroy both the bobsled and its occupants if timed correctly. The player can also use a Chomper, but note it must be planted before the bobsled disappears. Peashooters do not work well with them, so the player should use area-of-effect plants such as the Fume-shroom or the Spikeweed, instead. Jalapenos can melt the ice that the bobsled team arrives on, as well as destroying the bobsled and its occupants. Instant kills are a good choice against these zombies, as they will kill all of them because most instant kills have a high range. Players should be sure to take out both the bobsled and the zombies, as the addition of four zombies to one lane can be very dangerous, particularly in larger waves. Bobsled Bonanza mini-game :For more strategies, see Bobsled Bonanza/Strategies. At the beginning of the level, use Potato Mines (highly recommended) and other cheap instant kills to defend against these zombies. Replace these with Spikeweeds, as three of them will be able to kill the zombies once the bobsled disappears. Note: Before the bobsled reaches the ice trail, it is considered as a single unit and therefore can be taken out by instant kills (except Squash or Potato Mine) or Chompers. The player can also use a Jalapeno to destroy the Zombie Bobsled Team and the ice trail. Related achievements Gallery Trivia *The bobsled says "Brains or Bust" on its side, and has a picture of a brain on the front of the bobsled. *Zombie Bobsled Team (except for Bobsled Bonanza), Zombie Yeti (except level 4-10 second time and afterward), Dr. Zomboss, Backup Dancer and Flag Zombie are the only zombies that are never shown in the seed selection screen. *The Zombie Bobsled Team does not move in the seed selection screen. **This may be because they do not have any standing animation while being in the Bobsled. *When a bobsled zombie bites a Garlic, it will not make a face but instead only make a "bleh" sound. *The Chomper can eat the Zombie Bobsled Team whole if they are still in the bobsled. **Similarly, the Potato Mine can destroy a whole Zombie Bobsled Team on a bobsled if it is placed right at the end of the ice trail. ***The reason for these occurrences is because the bobsled and its occupants are all counted as one enemy until the bobsled is destroyed. After the bobsled is destroyed, the occupants come out as 4 individual zombies. *In the Zombie Bobsled Team's Suburban Almanac, an ice trail can be seen next to it. *The Zombie Bobsled Team is one of the five zombies that has eyewear, the others being Pogo Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, new Dancing Zombie and Snorkel Zombie. *In Versus Mode, even though the Zomboni can be selected, the Zombie Bobsled Team cannot. Instead, the Zombie Bobsled Team will appear automatically after the Zomboni leaves an ice trail, even partial ones. The other eight zombies not available in seed selection include the Backup Dancer, the Balloon Zombie, the Zombie Yeti, the Imp, Dr. Zomboss, and the aquatic zombies (Ducky Tube Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, and Dolphin Rider Zombie). *Zombie Bobsled Team, Dancing Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies that do not have a single laceration on their clothes. *The Zombie Bobsled Team will be added to the Almanac after the player completes Level 3-6, even though the player may not counter it. *In Plants vs. Zombies trailer, the words "Zombie Bobsled Team??" are shown before the words "GET READY TO SOIL YOUR PLANTS!". This is because a Zombie Bobsled Team is shown in the preview. *Zombie Bobsled Team, Imp, and Backup Dancer are the only zombies that depend on another zombie; the Zombie Bobsled Team requires a Zomboni, except in Bobsled Bonanza. *If the player uses a Jalapeno when all the Bobsled Zombies are jumping in the bobsled, they will turn to ash in the air and eventually vaporize instead of crumbling. It also happens when the player uses a Cherry Bomb or most other explosives and blow it in the left or right side. *Zombie Bobsled Team are one of the seven zombies that fall backwards when killed; the other six being Dancing Zombie, Backup Dancer, Football Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Imp, and Giga-Football Zombie. *In the DS(i) version, a crow will have goggles of the Zombie Bobsled Team, and the Zombie will wear the goggles. *In level 3-10, two or, very rarely, three Zombie Bobsled Teams can appear simultaneously in the same row, making it a good candidate for earning the Chill Out achievement. *In Survival: Endless, Zombie Bobsled Team is one of two almanac zombies that will not appear. The other is Dr. Zomboss. *If the Zombie Bobsled Team is in its bobsled, it cannot be slowed, however, if the bobsled was destroyed, the individual zombies can be slowed. *In the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies, when a Bobsled Zombie bites a Garlic, the animation for moving to the other lane is not shown. *The zombie bobsled's jaw is moved forward. This is definitely a glitch, but, this is fixed on the iPhone and Nintendo DS versions of Plants vs. Zombies. *The Zombie Bobsled Team does not have a burnt animation while they are still on the bobsled. *In Wabby Wabbo, the bobsled will make the sound of an engine breaking down as the Zombie Bobsled Team drives it. The words "BRAIN OOZE!" appears on the side of the bobsled. *If the player looks closely, there are small spikes on the Zombie Bobsled Team's shoes. *In the "reanim" folder, instead of saying "zombie_bobsled_head", it says "zombie_bobsled_newhead", possibly because PopCap has an older head that was not released in the final version of Plants vs. Zombies. *The Zombie Bobsled Team (without the Bobsled) move faster in the DS version. **They also eat faster, at about the rate of a Ladder Zombie (DS version's eating rate). *Sometimes in Versus Mode, when the Zombies side wins, but the lawn still has an Ice Trail, the Zombie Bobsled Team can appear anytime even after the player claimed the Trophy. *In the DS version, in Bobsled Bonanza, after the Zombie Bobsled Team lost the bobsled, the Ice Trail after it will also disappear. This may be a glitch. *When a Bobsled is destroyed while a Cattail is shooting at it, some of its spikes will fly forward for a while, then suddenly turn to target the first bobsled zombie in turn. *In its Almanac entry, it says that they do everything together. This is usually how Olympic bobsled teams act. *In Adventure Mode, Zombie Bobsled Team only appears in Pool levels. *In the newer versions, their almanac entry had the "sleep together" part removed, for unknown reasons. *Zombie Bobsled Team is one of the two zombies the player can choose to never see in Adventure Mode. **This is because if the player kills every Zomboni before they can ever make an ice trail, the Zombie Bobsled Team will never be encountered. **The other one is Backup Dancer. See also *Zomboni *Bobsled Bonanza *Bobsled *Ice trail *Chill Out ru:Бобслейная зомби-команда Category:Pool Category:Pool encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition zombies